Truth
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: Eli and Clare are working on an English assignment on 'their' bench when they deside to take a little break and play a little Truth or Dare. One Shot


**a/n:** another one shot for Degrassi(: I hope you enjoy it (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi in any way,shape, or form. I am just a fan though i do own this story idea.

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

~A Short Story~

Eli's POV

"This is boring Clare, how can you be enjoying this?" I was looking at her waiting for a response. Ms. Dawes had given us the assignment of writing about someplace downtown that was of importance to you in great detail. A surprisingly easy 'challenge' if you wanted to call it that. Personal I thought Ms. Dawes was slipping when it came to assignment ideas. Usually they were harder then this.

"Because I like school." she hadn't looked up at me as she spoke; just continued with her writing.

"Oh how very Saintly of you." I smirked.

"That's what they call me." she was referring to her nickname 'Saint Clare'. Still Clare wouldn't look up at me and didn't seemed to be phased at all by my comment. She looked more annoyed then amused. On other days she would be laughing and getting into our _witty _banter as Clare liked to call it.

"Well I don't, so can we please take a break?" I was begging her. Not my typical style.

"Obviously," she capped her pen and sat it down on her notebook finally looking up at me. "fine what did you have in mind?"

The answer came to me immediately, so I said, "Truth or Dare."

A look of nervousness crossed her ivory face briefly then it was gone. Replaced by a ready and waiting smile. "Okay you go first. Truth or dare?"

I knew my answer would be dare. It would always be dare.

Truth came with to many personal questions, non of which I was willing to take a chance on getting. What if a question of past girlfriends came up? Then what? Or even worse a question directly about my Julia. Clare didn't know about her and I didn't want her to find out either. She would never think of me the same way again. _' The boy who killed his girlfriend.'_ I could practically hear her saying it.

I would tell her eventually when the time was right. Fortunately for me that wasn't today.

"Get ready to bring it Edwards, because I pick dare." I could tell she was thinking about this very hard by the way her face had scrunched up in thought, trying to pick the perfect dare for me.

Then suddenly her blue eyes lit up. "I know!" Clare exclaimed, "Eli you have to kiss Adam." she was pointing behind me so I turned around, and there he was. Coming out of the Dot.

"What? Are you serious? No way!"

"Don't complain or I'll make it on the lips." how on earth could she really be making me do this? I thought with Clare it would be something easy like hug a stranger but no it was kiss Adam!

I rose from my spot on our bench - someplace we always came to hangout or do schoolwork. She was watching me smiling triumphantly, "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered under my breath. Her smile only grew larger.

I walked towards him becoming more and more uncomfortable with each and every step. It felt like everybody's eyes were on _me._ They probably were though, because of how I was dressed but I didn't care about that, _this_ felt different. If their eyes weren't on me already they soon would be. "Hey Eli how's it going?" Adam asked, he had no idea about what I was about to do.

Looking at him for a minute then quickly I leaned in and gave him a quick peek on the cheek. A flash went off. I pulled away even faster. Adam's face twisted in disgust as he yelled, "What the hell men!" in my face.

I shrugged and looked down. "It was Truth or Dare man, I _had_ to do it." I looked back up at him to see what his reaction would be. He just sighed shaking his head. Adam turned around away from me rubbing his cheek vigorously where I had kissed him as he walked.

I sat back down next to Clare who couldn't stop laughing, like it was the funniest thing she ever saw. "Really Clare? Not cool. Oh and I saw that flash by the way." that just made her laugh more.

Shaking her head she somehow managed to catch her breath. "And don't even think about deleting it Eli. I already sent the picture to Alli for safe-keeping. Just in case."

"Clare!" I shouted drawing the attention of others around me. I didn't care, she had taken a picture of it. Then she sent it to Alli! Alli of all people, pretty soon the whole school would have it.

"Don't worry I told her not to send it to anyone."

"And you trust her!"

"Well duh Eli she is my best friend." Clare added emphasis to each word dragging out her 'duh'.

"Okay Edwards it's your turn." This would be easy no way would Clare pick dare with me. Who knows what I would be having her do. Something bad that's for sure. Especially after what she just had me do. She wouldn't have a chance. The ideas started to fill up my head, I mentally smiled at a few; I thought of some that I could use on Adam next time I played the game with him. No doubt that Saint Clare would be picking truth she would be out of her mind to pick-

"Dare."

"What?"

"I pick dare." there was a confident smile on her face but her eyes showed that she was slightly nervous. As an after thought she added, "But it can't break any of the commandments." Now there was the Clare that I knew.

I sat there in silence trying to think of the best dare for Clare Edwards. It was proving to be harder then I thought it would be. I was prepared with the question I would ask her when I was so sure that she would be picking truth. It was like studying for a test in Math but when you got to school it turned out to be that you had a test in History instead. Then an idea struck me. Maybe there was a way to get the truth out of her while still keeping it a dare? She started to fidget in her seat, her nerves were starting to take over and she bit at her lower lip.

"I _dare_ you to tell the truth for a full twenty-four hours. No exceptions."

She relaxed shrugging, "So I do that already."

"No I mean _everything_ nothings off-limits. If they ask you, you have to be honest. Even if it hurts them." Her face went pale and her eyes opened wide with shock.

"You wouldn't?" Clare's voice shook.

"You made me kiss Adam I think it's fare Clare." sighing she shook her head and looked back down at her work. "Soo Clare I was wondering what you thought about me?"

"Well I think your cocky, arrogant, annoying, stubborn, big-headed, and maybe just a little death obsessed." She had a small smile on her face.

"All the things you LOVE about me I see." I crossed my arms, giving her my signature smirk.

"Keep dreaming Eli."

I asked her all kinds of questions, simple ones at first I mean hello I had a whole 24 hours. I found out about her sister moving to Kenya, her being in an advanced program when she first came to Degrassi. That was how she met her friends Alli, Conner, and K.C. He was her first real boyfriend. How I hated that K.C. after I found out what he had done to her. I wanted to hurt him so he could feel the same pain that Clare had. Even though she said she was over it now. He cheated on her with Jenna, one of her best friends at the time and now they were going out. All I'd known before about them was that he had gotten Jenna pregnant. Now I thought she was a skank. Then she told me about her parents, I didn't ask about them really I just asked if her parents were together. To which she had said, "Oh they're together all right. But they aren't _together _they fight everyday over something that happened a few years ago with my sister Darcy, and I get dragged into it every time." She was a lot tougher then I could ever have thought.

"One last big question I promise."

She leaned back against the bench, "Well I can't really say no now can I?" her words gave me more confidence.

"Do you like me Clare?" I watched her face closely.

"Yeah Eli of course you're my friend." She was avoiding the real question and we both knew it.

"You know that's not what I mean Clare."

"I don't know what Adam's told you but its not true." she was still avoiding it.

"Clare." that's all I said, I felt like it was enough I needed to say for her to get the message.

"Fine! Fine I'll answer your stupid question." She through her hands up in the air.

"Being a little dramatic now aren't we?"

"No, it's a stupid question."

I placed a hand over my heart, "Ouch, Clare that hurt." she laughed, not forgetting about the question like she was probably hoping I would. I sighed speaking plainly, "Now about my question…"

She mumbled it so I couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" I cupped my hand around my ear and leaned forward.

"Ugh…Okay fine yes. Yes alright? I like you okay." I couldn't help but laugh at her little tantrum she was having. Though Clare saw my laughter in a different light. "I knew this was stupid." She started gathering all her things stuffing them into her messenger bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Clare wait you've got it all wrong." I grabbed her wrist turning her body so it would face mine. She kept her head turned in a different direction.

Gently grabbing a hold of her face I turned her head towards me. There were tears coming from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Clare…"

She snapped her head back to the side. "What? Do you think this is stupid? I do have emotions Eli, even though you might not I do feel you know. Why are you acting so sur-" I cut her off by crushing my lips against hers. She just stood their not doing anything, I almost pulled away but then she was kissing me back wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling on my hair with her fingers. I placed one hand between her hip and lower back pulling her body up against mine. While my other hand stayed rested on her cheek. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she let me in. Our tongues collided as mine explored her mouth. Pulling my tongue out of her mouth and back into my own she licked my lip and nibbled on it softly. I was shocked, such bold moves form Clare. Reluctantly I pulled away slowly, breathing heavily; so was she.

"Truth. Clare, if you haven't noticed I like you too." She giggled and I kissed her forehead. I couldn't take my eyes away from those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They were gorgeous to say the least. Just like her, and now she was mine.

I slowly leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this sorry for any miss-spellings of wrong words, If you liked this you should go check out my other stories about Degrassi. That would mean a lot to me, it would mean even more if you reviewed this and my other ones. <strong>I give you a few hours of my time, you can at least give me a few minutes of yours.<strong>

**I just relised all of my one-shots/short stories whatever you want to call them are in Eli's prespective. lol go me! :D**


End file.
